The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to discovery reference signal (DRS) transmission window detection and discovery signal measurement configuration.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may each be referred to as a user equipment (UE).
In some cases, a base station may transmit DRS to enable UEs to identify, evaluate, and connect to the base station. A UE may monitor for a DRS while camped on a cell or connected to a cell, and may also monitor DRS of neighboring cells. However, monitoring for the DRS may consume battery power. DRS monitoring may limit the useful battery time and degrade the user experience. A UE's DRS monitoring may also be timed so as not to identify a preferred cell for connection.